


Ruffled

by RamblingMegome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 14 Days of Eremin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armin Wears a Dress, Blowjobs, But yeah otherwise this is basically just porn, Crossdressing, Eremin - Freeform, Eren and Armin are super in love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Prompt: Leave Your Clothes On, Smut, Teensy bit of self-image-related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingMegome/pseuds/RamblingMegome
Summary: Eren gets home early one day and accidentally discovers a secret of Armin's. Luckily, he's really into it.
Written for the 14 Days of Eremin, the day 6 NSFW prompt - "Leave Your Clothes On".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit title it's 3:30AM and I suck at those anyway. I kind of can't believe I'm actually posting this oh god.

Eren wasn't entirely sure what he'd just walked in on. But all he could do was keep standing in the bedroom doorway looking in at Armin, who stared right back at him, looking like a deer in headlights. They kept staring at each other for a long moment as the situation processed through both of their minds. Well, Eren was mostly processing Armin's legs. Or, rather, the pale stretch of thighs peeking out from beneath a flouncy yellow skirt, only to disappear tauntingly into a pair of black stockings. It was really distracting. Again, Eren wasn't entirely sure what he'd just walked in on... but he definitely liked it, if the sudden heated prickle down his spine was anything to go by.

“You're early,” Armin finally managed to croak. His face looked like it was trying to simultaneously flush and go pale.

“Y-yeah.” He tore his gaze from his boyfriend's legs only for it to catch on his torso. The dress – god, Armin was wearing a _dress_ – had a fitted waist, the black fabric tapering to accentuate the blonde's narrow figure, and the thin supportive straps allowed for a nice view of his shoulders and collar. Eren swallowed thickly. “Were you, uh, ever gonna tell me about this?” His voice came out a bit hoarse.

The question – or maybe Eren's blatant staring – seemed to kickstart Armin back into motion, and he curled into himself, arms folding, knees drawing together in a familiar protective stance. His expression was a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

“I don't... I mean, this isn't like...” he stammered, for once apparently at a loss for words. Eren took a few steps closer. He wasn't sure what there was to be embarrassed about, especially not when Armin looked really fucking sexy, but he held out against his mounting desire to shove the other male down on the bed, and gave him the space to finish his thought.

But Armin seemed to give up, slumping and looking down at the floor. “Is it... weird?” He asked tentatively, peeking nervously up at Eren from beneath his bangs.

Eren shook his head so hard he thought he could hear his brain rattling inside his skull. “No!” It came out a little too loudly and he cleared his throat. “You look really good. Like...  _really_ good.”

“Really...?” Armin's relief was mixed with a hint of doubt.

Eren stepped forward again, closing the rest of the distance between them. “Yeah. Really.” His fingers twitched. So did his cock. Fuck, he was half hard already just looking at Armin. And his restraint was wearing thinner with the closer proximity.

Armin seemed to sense that. He was blushing in earnest now, his pale cheeks flooded with red. But he didn't move away, even when Eren's hand snaked around the back of his neck, fingers slipping through the warm roots of his golden hair. He just stared back, bright blue eyes probing into green as if searching for something.

Eren leaned down and kissed him hard. He responded in kind, their lips crushing against each other, his arms winding their way around the taller male's shoulders. His lips were smooth with the recent application of chapstick. Eren felt Armin's tongue sweep insistently across his lips and he opened his mouth. Their teeth clicked for a moment as they adjusted their positioning slightly but then they meshed, mouths working against each other in a familiar, practiced rhythm. He caught Armin's lower lip between his teeth and sucked hard at it. Meanwhile, his hands slid to the blonde's waist, tugging him forward. Their bodies slotted together and Armin gave a short, sharp inhale through his nose when he felt how hard Eren already was. His fingers tightened in the back of Eren's shirt and he licked eagerly into his mouth. Eren let his hands drift down to grope at Armin's ass through the fabric of the skirt and felt the resulting moan vibrate through his lips. The blonde's hips twitched, pressing forward, and the evidence of his own interest made its presence felt against Eren's thigh.

Pleased, Eren backed him toward the bed, their lips separating momentarily with a wet  _pop_ as he pushed the shorter male down to sit on the mattress. Armin scooted back, keeping one arm around his shoulders and tugging him down for another kiss as Eren climbed between his stocking-clad legs. The brunette let his hands rove up the curve of his calves, the backs of his thighs, the flesh familiar but seeming somehow different with the silky texture of the fabric. He pulled away from the kiss again to watch as he took a moment to trace his fingers around the top of the stockings where they met flesh. Armin's resulting shiver and hitched breath made sparks of pleasure shoot through his core. He slipped a finger beneath the elastic band, caressing the skin for a moment, feeling the slight indent from the pressure. Then he pulled it back, hooked finger stretching the fabric taut for a moment before it snapped lightly back against the pale thigh. This time Armin choked back a noise. Even better.

His hands slid higher. He watched them disappear under the yellow skirt, delighting in the way Armin's legs twitched and tensed as he squeezed at the bare thighs. He could feel blue eyes fixed intently on him, somehow still tentative despite the breathy moans that sent thrills down Eren's spine. He reached higher... and froze, blinking in disbelief even as a jolt of arousal spiked through his cock.

“Are you...?”

Armin grew redder, if that were even possible, and looked sheepishly to the side. It wasn't a question that needed answering – Eren could feel it well enough beneath his palms. But he had to see. His hands shook a little as he pushed up the fabric of the skirt and he nearly choked at the sight of Armin in panties. Armin. In  _panties._ The thin fabric strained away from his skin, pushed outward by his erection, and Eren just couldn't help himself. He dove down, laying a quick series of kisses and love bites along Armin's inner thigh before mouthing at the stark outline of his cock through the cloth. Armin moaned outright now, his hips jerking forward and his fingers snaking tightly into Eren's hair. The brunette nuzzled at him, drinking in his heat and his scent, feeling him twitch beneath his touch, the panties already damp with precum.

Through his lusty haze, part of him wanted to tease Armin, to trace his cock through the fabric and nip at his thighs until he was writhing and begging beneath him. But the other male flopped back flat onto the mattress, hips arching insistently upwards, and as Eren's own erection throbbed painfully in his pants he knew he didn't have the patience for that now. So he grasped at the waistband, tugging the fabric down, watching raptly as it peeled away from Armin's flushed cock. He placed a kiss to the head, tongue darting out to catch a bead of precum leaking from the tip, before letting his lips wrap around its girth and slide down as far as they could go. Armin moaned throatily, hips jerking but pinned firmly down by Eren's hands.

God, he loved Armin's dick. He loved having Armin's dick in his mouth. He slid his tongue along its familiar weight, licking and sucking in the ways he knew his boyfriend liked, pulling partially off before plunging back down again, nose brushing the fine golden hairs dusting the base. Armin's noises grew more erratic, the skirt's bunched fabric rustling around his waist as he arched. Eren's own hips strained against the mattress in an effort to gain some friction for himself. Armin's cock was warm and slick and pulsing against his tongue. Eren took one hand off his hips to slip it between his thighs instead, stroking at his balls, but suddenly Armin was yanking at his hair.

“Wait, stop,” he gasped sharply. “Or I'm gonna...”

Eren obediently pulled off him with a slurp, and looked at him curiously. Armin's chest was heaving, his body twitching with pleasure and restraint. The yellow skirt was shoved up around his waist and the panties stretched between his thighs, his stiff cock the marvelous centerpiece wet and glistening against his belly. Eren had never seen anything more appealing. Of course, he thought that every time they did this sort of thing, but still.

Armin caught his bitten lower lip between his teeth for a moment before casting a pointed glance towards the nightstand. Eren didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled onto his knees, leaning over the blonde to rummage in the drawer for their lube and condoms. His boyfriend took advantage of the position to run his hands up Eren's thighs and palm at his erection through his jeans. He gave a low moan at the rush of pleasure and relief at the simple touch, grinding instinctively back against Armin's hand and nearly dropping the lube bottle as his mind threatened to cloud over. But he wasn't so far gone that he missed the other male's faint smile as he fumbled the bottle back into his grip.

Armin's fingers, deft even in this state, worked the fastenings of his jeans apart while Eren tore at the condom wrapper. It took him a couple of tries, distracted as he was by the sight of the blonde flushed and gorgeous beneath him, as well as by the sweet release of soft, slim fingers tugging his waistband down far enough to free his aching erection from the tight confines of his pants. But he finally got it, rolling the condom hastily over his dick before grabbing the lube. He had less trouble with that, thanks to the easy-open snap top. As he spilled a generous amount of the cool, slick substance onto his fingers, he watched Armin wriggle the rest of the way out of the panties. A bit of a shame, but he guessed they probably would've gotten in the way otherwise.

Still poised above him, Eren's fingers slipped once again between his spread thighs, sliding with practiced ease into his opening. His gaze was fixed on Armin's face, watching the way his reddened lips pressed together at the initial intrusion, then parted as he eased in deeper, watching the way his hand flew up to grasp at the sheets. His first finger made it in up to the knuckle and he added a second, forcing himself to breathe. Armin's hair fanned out across the mattress, his bangs mussed, a few golden strands clinging to his pink cheeks, damp with sweat. The blue eyes that Eren loved so much were dark, hazed over with pleasure and desire.

“God, Armin,” Eren breathed, his voice low and strained. “You're so fucking sexy.”

Armin tensed beneath him suddenly, a look of consternation flitting onto his face, and for a moment Eren was afraid that he'd hurt him, even though they'd done this a thousand times. He stopped moving, pulled out of his own pleasured daze. “What is it?”

Armin shook his head, relaxing back into the mattress. “Nothing. Keep going,” he urged, but a worried crease lingered in his brow.

Eren considered him for a moment. He didn't seem to be hurt, rather bothered by something. He resumed the workings of his fingers and lowered himself onto the mattress, stretching out alongside Armin. “Tell me,” he insisted, pressing an openmouthed kiss to the underside of his lover's jaw.

“It's...” The blonde broke off to draw a long, ragged breath as Eren fingered him. “It's really nothing...” He craned his head to give better access to his throat.

“I know it's something.” He drew his fingers almost all the way out before sliding them slowly back in. Hooking a leg over Armin's, he pressed his dick against the other male's thigh, feeling the slight grate of stocking give way to the smooth flesh above. Armin shuddered under his touch. Eren reached over with his free hand and nudged his jaw around so he could meet his eyes. He could see the resolve in the blue orbs crumbling as they gazed into his own.

“Is it the dress?” The words spilled out in a nervous rush, the red in Armin's face deepening with something other than arousal.

Eren's brow furrowed as he tried to parse the meaning of the question. “Is what the dress?”

“Is it the dress that, _oh_... that has you so turned on?”

He considered this, pausing in the act of slipping a third finger into Armin. The dress? He doubted he even would've given it a second glance if he'd seen it in a store window or on some random woman. But on Armin...  _damn._ “It's more that it's you in the dress,” he replied. His cock twitched as if in agreement. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“I don't know. I just...” he glanced down, looking almost guilty. “Is it weird? That I like it even though I've worried so much about, you know... about not being masculine enough? That I like it even though it makes me look even more like a girl?”

Eren frowned. “I don't think so? You should just wear what you want,” he said, nuzzling at Armin's nose to get his attention back. It worked, his blue eyes flicking back up, but a shade of worry still lingered in them.

“So that's not why _you_ like it so much, then...?” He asked hesitantly.

“I don't even like women like that,” Eren reminded him gently. “And I think you look sexy in anything. The dress is nice because it shows off your legs. But I don't think it makes you look like a girl.” A crooked smirk crept onto his face and he resumed the motion of his fingers, earning a breathy whimper from Armin. He propped himself up on his elbow to hover over the blonde again. “For one thing, your shoulders are a different shape,” he said, bending down to place a wet kiss against the bony curve of flesh in question. He left a trail of licks and bites as he moved in along the jut of his collarbone, purposefully catching the dress' strap with his lips as he passed it.

“For another thing,” he murmured against the pale throat, feeling the Adam's apple bob as Armin swallowed thickly, “you don't have breasts.” He grazed his lips down Armin's sternum to the neckline of the dress. He unfortunately didn't have a hand free to tug it down further, so he sucked at the exposed sliver of the flat plane of his chest. His slick fingers pumped steadily at Armin's entrance. The blonde's breathing was going erratic again and Eren could feel the rapid heartbeat pounding below his ribs. He could feel his own heart echoing its rhythm.

“Oh, and before I forget,” he teased, pulling his fingers out of Armin to a whine of protest. He rolled onto his back, pulling the blonde on top of him in the same motion, and shuddered as their erections pressed together between their stomachs. “There's this guy, too,” he managed to finish, arching his hips in emphasis. His hard cock slid against Armin's and both of them choked back a moan.

Armin propped himself up against Eren's chest to look at him, thighs tight around his hips as he ground back down against him. The brunette was pleased to see him smiling a bit now.

“I love you,” he said, leaning down to kiss him, heedless of the fact that Eren's mouth had been around his dick not all that long ago. Eren received him gladly, his chest swelling with elation the way it always did no matter how many times he heard those words. He poured his response into the kiss, their lips pulling fervently against each other, tongues pushing and twining. Armin's hand snaked between them, his fingers wrapping around both their lengths. Eren's gratified moan echoed in the hot cavern of his lover's mouth, and he kneaded his ass appreciatively through the skirt.

He broke the kiss somewhat reluctantly, but Armin's mouth, his weight, his fingers, his affection were already pushing Eren dangerously close to the edge. “Ready?” He murmured against flushed lips.

“Yeah,” Armin murmured back, catching him in another quick kiss before sitting back up and locating the lube bottle in the sheets. Eren watched him pour some into his palm, groaning when it closed around his dick again, giving a few firm pumps to get him slick. His fingers dug into Armin's thighs, toying distractedly with the edge of the stockings again.

Finally Armin lifted up onto his knees, and lowered himself carefully back down. Eren sucked in a sharp breath as his cock slipped into the tight, hot cavern, letting out a ragged moan as the blonde eased all the way onto him. He rested there for a few moments, letting himself adjust to its girth, then started moving, gradually picking up speed as he found his pace. Their voices mingled as Armin speared himself again and again on Eren's length, Eren bucking helplessly back up into him, driving deeper. Armin's hands shoved their way up Eren's shirt, pushing the fabric up to his chest, traveling roughly over his firm stomach, tracing over his abs, rubbing over a hard nipple. Eren gripped hard at Armin's hip with one hand, the other wrapping around his leaking cock and trying to keep some kind of rhythm to his strokes. His hips drove upwards, aiming for that one spot, he knew he had to be close—

Armin cried out, tightening around Eren's cock as a deep shudder wracked him to the core. “Fuck,” Eren gasped out, doing it again, and then again. Armin's pace grew frantic. His breathless moans and the slick sounds of their flesh meeting filled Eren's ears. The taste of his lips, his tongue, his cock, still lingered in Eren's mouth. Armin was above him, around him, all throughout him, all mussed hair and flushed skin, blue eyes slit closed with pleasure, Eren's name on his parted lips. As he came down he shuddered again, tensed, gasped – and Eren felt his cock spasm in his grip, saw a few quick spurts of white, vaguely registered something warm streak his belly, spill over his fingers – but  _fuck,_ the sight of Armin arching and writhing in openmouthed bliss above him, his hot, violent pulsing around Eren's cock, it was too much. With a choked cry, Eren bucked harshly into him as if trying to reach for his core, and his mind went blank as pleasure spiked through him in waves that rode out through his hips and left him boneless.

  
  


He reoriented to the sensation of something soft on his abdomen and blinked back into focus to see Armin wiping off his stomach with a tissue. The blonde noticed him looking and gave him a soft smile. Eren grinned back.

“Yellow is really your color,” he blurted. Armin blinked in surprise at the seemingly random comment and laughed.

“Okay,” he said indulgently. “Thanks.” He leaned over to toss the tissue in the bedside garbage, climbing off of Eren as he did so. Eren sat up and tossed the condom, too.

“So,” he said casually, leaning back and propping himself up on his hands. “Is this the first time you've done this?” He nodded towards the skirt, miraculously unstained.

“...No,” Armin admitted sheepishly, glancing away. “I have a few other times. When you were out.”

“Huh.” Eren tilted his head, acknowledging this bit of information. “So, _were_ you ever gonna tell me?”

“I dunno.” Armin shrugged, looking a little guilty again. “Maybe, if I ever felt... comfortable enough, I guess.”

“Do you feel any better about it now?” He slid his hand towards Armin's where it rested on the mattress, his darker fingertips prodding at pale ones.

“Yeah, a bit.” The pale fingers shifted, slipping forward to intertwine with the dark. “I'm glad to know that you're not creeped out by it, at any rate.”

“I could never,” Eren protested, scandalized. Armin just shrugged, but he was smiling a little. The brunette regarded their locked fingers for a few moments. Then he said, “Would it help if I wore one with you next time?”

“What?” Armin looked at him incredulously.

“A dress,” Eren clarified helpfully.

“You would do that?” There was skepticism in his voice now.

“Sure, why not?” He grinned. “I want one that shows off my shoulders.”

A short burst of laughter sputtered from behind Armin's lips and he slapped his free hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I just... didn't expect to hear you say that.” His gaze roamed thoughtfully down to trace the shape of Eren's shoulders, and the brunette recognized the spark of interest light in his blue eyes. “That... might help actually, yeah.” The corners of his lips twitched mischievously.

“Good.” Eren gathered his boyfriend up in his arms and pulled him close, and Armin sighed contentedly and leaned into him. As Eren's palm smoothed over his back, he noticed for the first time that the back of the dress laced up, a ribbon crisscrossing up the column of his spine.

“Did you tie this by yourself?” He asked in surprise, running his fingers over the slightly lopsided bow seated between Armin's shoulder blades.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It was a little tough, but the ribbons were long enough that I managed somehow.”

“Wow.” Eren was genuinely impressed. His fingers picked idly at the knot. “Well... I can help you _un_ tie it.”

Armin leaned back and met his shit-eating grin with an unimpressed stare. “Once wasn't enough for you?” His attempt to sound exasperated was somewhat ruined by the amusement seeping into his voice, though.

“How could I _ever_ have enough of you? Besides, I haven't even kissed you all over yet.” He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Armin's. His hand slipped between them, fingertips grazing up the front of the other male's abdomen, up to his chest, brushing at a nipple through the fabric of the dress.

Armin's fading blush began to creep back up. “Well,” he said, “you can start here.” He tilted his chin up and sealed their lips together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I sure posted that.


End file.
